Encoleirado
by Aglauro
Summary: Ambrosius está cansado do comportamento insolente de seu empregado, e aproveita uma oportunidade para mostrar quem manda.  Slash Ambrosius/Toby


Aviso: Dante's cove e seus personagens pertencem a Here TV e Mike Constanza, não tenho nehuma intenção de obter lucro com esta fanfiction. Esta fanfiction contém material adultoe Non-con.

Nota do capítulo: A história se passa na 3ª temporada da série. Como a 4ª temporada está demorando, e com certeza não vou realizar meu sonho de ver Toby cantar "I Wanna be your dog" para Ambrosius, resolvi escrever uma ceninha em que Ambrosius tenta dar uma lição em Toby. Fanfic dedicada a todos que leram a minha historinha anterior, e principalmente a Emptyspaces11 que com seu comentário me deu o empurrãozinho que faltava para escrever :)

**Encoleirado**

Parte 1 (Ponto de vista Toby)

Toby caiu de joelhos, os olhos fechados com força, segurando a cabeça com as mãos, gritando por ajuda, o rosto contorcido pela dor. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, e havia as vozes que lhe diziam para não resistir, que toda aquela luta só aumentaria o sofrimento. De fato, quanto mais ele lutava mais a pressão em sua cabeça aumentava.

Ele podia ouvir pessoas ao seu redor, mas perdido em sua agonia, não conseguia reconhecê-las. As vozes não davam trégua, sussurravam, tentavam convencê-lo. Era difícil separar seus pensamentos do que elas falavam, as duas coisas estavam fundindo-se em uma só.

Foi neste momento que ele sentiu algo frio contra o seu pescoço, e o toque de alguém em seu ombro, foi isso que o trouxe de volta a realidade tempo bastante para ouvir alguém chamando seu nome, era uma voz masculina conhecida.

_ Toby, você vai ouvir apenas a mim agora.

A força das vozes em sua cabeça diminuiu por alguns segundos, para voltar ainda mais forte. Toby sentia que elas voltavam a dominá-lo, quando foi sacudido pelos ombros, enquanto o homem ordenava irritado:

- Concentre-se em mim! É a mim que você deve obedecer.

- Eu não consigo... As vozes...As vozes são fortes demais. Toby falou entre dentes.

- Ignore-as, preste atenção apenas em mim. Obedeça! O homem falou firme, sem deixar espaço para protesto.

Era difícil, mas parecia natural obedecê-lo, e Toby tentou fazer o que ele mandava apesar disso fazer a pressão na sua cabeça aumentar. A sua respiração ficava mais difícil a cada segundo, mas o homem continuava exigindo que ele lutasse, até que veio o completo silêncio, e Toby mergulhou na escuridão.

Parte 2 ( Ponto de vista Toby)

Quando Toby finalmente acordou, ele já estava de volta à casa de Grace, com um Kevin muito preocupado ao seu lado. Grace e Trevor também estavam na sala.

Toby não lembrava de nada desde o momento em que Adam sumira na casa de Michele. Então Kevin contou o que havia acontecido enquanto ele estava sob o poder da Casa das Trevas. Sobre como quase Grace havia, como ela mesmo disse, o destruído para eliminar uma ameaça. Kevin havia tentado salvá-lo com um de seus feitiços, mas havia falhado. Grace já estava pronta para fazer o que era necessário quando Ambrosius a impediu e salvou Toby.

Era difícil acreditar que o mesmo homem que tentara matá-lo mais de uma vez fosse o mesmo que o salvou. Toby não entendia como ele não aproveitou a oportunidade pra se livrar dele, nem seria necessário sujar as mãos, Grace faria isso por ele.

E havia o colar que ele se via obrigado a usar, este pequeno pedaço de couro preto com um fecho de metal. Kevin explicara que isto era uma forma de neutralizar a influência que a Casa das Sombras tinha sobre ele, já que não era possível eliminá-la por completo da mente de Toby, até que ela fosse destruída.

Toby não gostava de como o colar se assemelhava a outra coisa, como parecia um símbolo de propriedade, e gostava menos ainda de não saber as intenções de Ambrosius, o que realmente estaria por trás da "boa ação"?

Parte 3 (Ponto de vista ambrosius)

Ambrosius encaminhava-se para a saída da casa quando alguém segurou seu braço, ele virou-se para ver quem era e deu de cara com Toby.

- Não precisa me agradecer.

Claro que pela expressão de Toby, agradecer era a última coisa que ele tinha em mente. Depois de conviver com o rapaz por meses, Ambrosius reconhecia aquela expressão, os braços cruzados, os ombros tensos. Ele sempre ficava assim quando estava puto e tentava controlar a raiva.

- Por quê? Por que você me ajudou?

- Para ganhar alguns pontos com Kevin.

- Não, não é isso. Você nunca se importou com isso antes. Você poderia ter deixado Grace fazer o que queria, não precisava interferir.

- Eu teria deixado se soubesse que você seria tão mal-agradecido.

- Por quê, Ambrosius? Insistiu Toby.

- O que você quer saber? Quais são meus planos diabólicos para você?

Ele perguntou aproximando-se, até que Toby estava encurralado contra a parede, Ambrosius a poucos centímetros dele. Toby não estava gostando desta proximidade e menos do sorrisinho cínico dele.

- Você fica muito bem de coleira. Ambrosius falou enquanto apoiava uma das mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça de Toby. - Talvez eu o mantenha assim, o que acha? Incomodado pela proximidade Toby tentou afastá-lo empurrando.

- Quieto! Eu não disse para você se mover.

Mesmo contra a vontade de Toby seu corpo obedeceu imediatamente à ordem de Ambrosius. O bruxo sorriu satisfeito ao ver como confusão e surpresa misturavam-se na expressão de Toby. Não tão bravinho agora, ele pensou.

- Como você está fazendo isso?

Depois de tantas vezes desafiado pelo rapaz, perceber que ele estava um pouco assustado fazia muito bem ao ego do Ambrosius.

- Isto? Me deixe explicar sobre o feitiço que usei. Começando por isto aqui. - Ele disse levando uma das mãos ao colar de couro, e deslizando os dedos pela peça. - Esta coisinha não só detém a Casa das Sombras, como faz você me obedecer.

- Então sou seu escravo de novo? Perguntou Toby indignado.

- Vamos, não faça esta cara. Nós dois sabemos como nos divertimos da última vez. Como você gostou...

- Você quer dizer como você se divertiu me usando.

Ambrosius aproximou os lábios da orelha de Toby, enquanto aproximava ainda mais o corpo até que seus corpos estivessem quase colados, e sussurrou:

- Eu sei do seu segredinho, Toby. O quanto você gostou de ficar de joelhos para mim. Você pensa que não notei?

O rosto de Toby ficou vermelho, Ambrosius não sabia se por vergonha ou raiva.

- Seu filho da puta, você me forçou!

- Te forcei a fazer, não a sentir prazer com isso.

-Você está mentindo, eu nunca sentiria prazer em ser usado daquela forma.

- "Usado" é um pouco de exagero. Ambrosius falou, levando uma das mãos ao rosto acariciando-o de leve. O rapaz virou o rosto para o lado tentando evitar o toque. Ambrosius usou o colar para puxá-lo de volta.

Ambrosius sorriu, era hora de mostrar àquele insolente algo que ele já devia ter aprendido, Ambrosius sempre conseguia o que queria.

- Você pode negar quanto quiser. Ele disse, deslizando uma das mãos pelo corpo de Toby. - Mas nós dois sabemos que você gosta disso. Me diga Toby, você fantasiava comigo, te comendo no meio do bar? Enquanto falava Ambrosius escorregava a mão um pouco mais para baixo. - Simplesmente te agarrando e te possuindo sobre uma das mesas com todo mundo olhando.

Ambrosius pressionou a palma da mão contra a frente da calça jeans de Toby, e descobrir que ele á estava com uma inegável ereção, foi uma bela surpresa.

- Não se atreva, Ambrosius! Ele falou num tom de ameaça.

- Mas para quem está reclamando, bem que está gostando. Mas eu posso fazer ficar ainda melhor. Ele disse abrindo o zíper da calça de Toby devagar, provocando-o.

- Ambrosius pare com isso!

Ambrosius deslizou a mão para dentro da calça do outro, finalmente tocando o pau rígido, circulando-o com os dedos e começando a masturbá-lo devagar. Ele aumentou o movimento da sua mão aos poucos, prestando atenção como a respiração de Toby começava a ficar mais rápida.

- Ambrosius, pare. Dessa vez não era uma ordem, era um pedido.

- Mas você não quer que eu pare, não é mesmo? Admita que está gostando, vamos Toby, é só dizer e eu te faço gozar.

Por um momento Ambrosius achou que Toby ia admitir o que o seu corpo já havia denunciado. Mas o rapaz era teimoso, Ambrosius podia ver como ele estava lutando para demonstrar o menos possível que estava gostando. O modo como ele mordia o lábio inferior quando um gemido ameaçava escapar, e como ele ficava sexy quando fazia isso.

Ambrosius cogitou deixá-lo ali assim, mas pensando melhor seria mais divertido poder lembrar a Toby como ele havia gemido, como seu corpo havia respondido.

- Você é orgulhoso demais, mas vou ser bonzinho e te dar um presente.

Ambrosius baixou a calça de toby para ter mais acesso, enquanto continuava a masturbá-lo, com a outra mão ele acariciava as bolas, esse estímulo foi o necessário para Toby perder o controle e começar a impulsionar os quadris em direção a mão de Ambrosius, percebendo que ele estava quase lá, Ambrosius apressou os movimentos.

- Isso mesmo Toby, assim mesmo, goze para mim.

E foi entre as carícias e sussurros de Ambrosius que Toby gozou, sua porra escorrendo entre os dedos de Ambrosius. O bruxo afastou-se um pouco como se apreciasse um trabalho bem feito, Toby apoiava-se na parede, não confiando em suas pernas trêmulas para mantê-lo em pé, a respiração ofegante.

- Eu disse que te faria gostar, lembra? Mas não se preocupe vou tirar o colar quando vencermos.

Ambrosius já estava de saída quando voltou-se para acrescentar:

- Claro que posso deixar você guardar como lembrança. Ou quem sabe se você realmente pedir, eu aceite repetir.

Ambrosius fez questão de guardar aquela imagem de Toby humilhado ao ouvir àquela provocação.

**E como sempre eu tive uma trilha sonora:**

I wanna be your dog by The Stooges

Master and servant by Depeche mode

Bad romance by lady Gaga

I like it rough by Lady Gaga

It's no good By Depeche mode

Hungry like the wolf - Duran Duran

Sweet dreams - Marilyn Manson

**Como sempre comentários são bem-vindos! E eu adoraria ler outras fanfics com esses dois.**


End file.
